professor layton and the rose stone
by barrylawn
Summary: professor layton must escape from the evil grasp of rosetta stone, CAN HE DO IT?


PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE ROSE STONE

the door slide open

"suh" said the mysterious culprit (not the one in krazy khurain adventures, this is a different mysterious culprit)

"what do you want minion" said the mysterious mastermind (not the one in krazy khurain adventures, this is a different mysterious mastermind)

"its aboot the prafessah suh. he has defeeted agent 2051 and our assassin"

mysterious mastermind crushed his cup a tea in anger

"bah incompetant idiots. they had ONE job and it was to kill layton and luke"

"but suh thats two-"

"SILENCE! we shall let them live...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..., ...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..., for now.

AT HOME

professor layton was stirring his tea getting ready for the day

it was summer tho because he solved the mystery of the last summer in professor layton and the lost summer by me so he didnt have anything to get redy for, ESPECIALLY not rosetta and the morning raep

suddenly the phoen rang

"prafessah its for you" said luke

layton picked up the phone

"this is professor layton wat u want bro"

"HELOOOOOO PRAFESSAH" flirted the voice of rosetta stone

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed layton dropping his tea

"come on down to mah house prafessah i miss you"

"NO"

but then THE DOOR BROKE DOWN

two guys came in and one pointed a gun at luke and the other picked layton up put him over his shoulder like he was a baby and carried him out

AT ROSETTAS HOUSE

professor layton was lying on rosettas bed for the morning raep that he always had to suffer through in spring autum and winter but summer was supposed to be his vacation from that crap but the men were still pointing guns at luke so he had no choice but to let the raep continue

"yu so sexy prefesah" siad rosetta experiencing the raep like shiny gold but professor was experiencing it like black rock

"cough rosetta pls i wanna sit back and get tanned let mah boi go" coughed layton

"nop" said rosetta "MAH bois would nevr betray me"

the men in black nodded gruntingly like guys under spell

just then rosetta got up and tied layton to the bed

"now layton i gotta go and eat my brekfast boys dont let him get away"

the men nodded and grunted

rosetta left and layton try convince the men

"come on guys cant we talk this over"

the shook their heads

"fuck" said layton "well how about you gimme a puzzle"

they stared blank

"alright ill give you one first"

PUZZLE

layton is raping rosetta. how is this possible

the men stared and didnt respond

but then

"I GOT ET" shouted luke pointed and the man lost hold of his arm "its NOT possible because layton wants none of rosettas fuck"

"excellent deduction mah boi"

the mans face shocked

its went buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AND THEN HIS EYES WERNT BLANK ANY MORE!

"IM ME AGAIN!" he shouted

"AND SO AM I!" hsouted the other guy

"wut" said layton and then the men untie him

"thank u professor layton ur dank hard puzzle got our brains working hard to figure it out which meant our brains WERE working! HOE CAN WE EVRER THANK YOU?!"

"use those guns to kill rosetta"

"uh sorry we cant there arent any bullets in em"

"OH FFS!" shouted layton

"eeeheeheehee" giggled rosetta "wats goin on here?"

"GUYS RUN!" shouted layton

layton pulled the bookcase and a secret door was behind it

"wut how did you kno- never mind lets run!" shouted man 1

the for of them ran in through the dark hall but stopped at dead end

"where did this come from?!" shouted layton

"o where o where did my prafessah goooo" said voice from behind

"LUKE! BEHIND THAT PHOTO!"

layton picked up the photo off the wall and he and luke got behind it and the men went to follow but rosetta caught them

"hee hee heeeee" she laughed "now where did prafessah go"

layton got the photo closer to the wall so she hopefully wouldnt notice them

"well ill have to punish you two for breaking free wont i"

"no miss please miss"

she slapped them and dragged them away

"prafessah wat are we gonna do" said luke

"they saved us now we must save them mah boi. thats what a gentleman does."

they sneaked out of the dark hall and back to the bedroom

they went out the door and into the not secret hall

"now where could they have gone"

layton and luke searched the house going into every room and splitting up but they couldnt find rosetta and the guis

they went back to hall and saw a weird rose colored stone that was glowing

"weird" said layton "i wonder what thats for"

"PRAFESSAH I FOUND SOMETHING"

layton ran into the kitchen and luke had the cooking machine open and there was room behind it

"a secret basement" said layton "lets go luke"

they went in and went around the place

they went down the stairs and saw a barely open door

layton looked through the crack and saw man 1 and man 2 in tubes of green liquid

"eeehhheeeeheeheeeeeee" cackled rosetta who was wearing a witch hat "now me lovelies its time for me to cast that spell on u again"

the mens eyes started turning blank

"(OH NO!)"

layton KICKED OPEN THE DOOR

"HANDS IN THE AIR I GOTTA GUN!" shouted layton and rosetta turned to face him

"where"

"fuck"

rosetta ran to table and pick up her stick

"go back to the bed you hatted fool"

she swung wand and green magic came flying at him

layton and luke went opposite ways and it went passed them and hit the mirror

and then the mirrors eyes turned blank

"little fool!" shouted rosetta "MAGIC!"

she cast a spell and the room started spinnind really fast and all the pots and cauldrons and stuff rolled around the room

layton tried run against it but his smart brain concluded it would be les tiring if he went the other way so he did

"CLEVER BITCH" shouted rosetta

she stopped the room and they were dizzy

"NOW!" she shouted and she turned to luke and sent blue thing at him

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE" shouted layton

he ran to luke and pushed him and he was hit by the magic and then he TURNED INTO A FROG WEARING A HAT!

"PRAFESSAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted luke

"o look what u did" glared rosetta "you killed my sex victim. o well ill just use u then leetel boi"

"NO STAY BACK" shouted luke but the bois got out of their tubes and their eyes were blank

"obey" moaned man 1

"stone" moaned man 2

"rebbit" croaked profesor frogton

"NO BACK AWAY U WITCH!"

the guys went up to luke with their guns but luke ran

"theyll shoot!" shouted rosetta

"no they dont they dont have bulllets" shouted luke

"FUCK"

luke ran out of the kitchen but the men and rosetta followed

"THE DOORS LOCKED BOI YOU CANT GET AWAY!" she cackled

luke got stuck at the door and turned scared

"NOOOOOOO PLEASE I... I... I HAVE A TINY DICK!" shouted luke which actually made rosetta get pissed more

the men approached him and grabbed his arms and dragged him to the stairs

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed luke kicking and screeming but then HE KICKED PROFESSOR FROGTON!"

"RIBIIIIIT" shouted frog

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH PRAFESSAH!" screamed luke

frog flew across the room very fast and he hit the glass case smashing through it and then he knocked the rose stone over and it tilted

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted rosetta

and then frogton kicked the stone and it fell to the ground and shattered

"NOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned rosetta and she turned into a 4000 year old woman and the men turned to normal and layton was human again and the house became an ancient ruin

layton put on his coat walked over to the wilting woman that was rosetta and poked her neck and she died

"another puzzle solved"

THE END


End file.
